Reid Petrelli
Reid Taylor Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. He will be the second son and fourth child of Andrea Deveaux and Monty Petrelli, as well as the triplet brother of Siobhan and Adalynn. He will possess the abilities of Sonic Scream, Energy Production and Jumping. Appearance Reid will be very similar to his brother Joseph in appearance, with similar dark hair and eyes, and only a slightly lighter skin tone. He will also keep his hair cropped extremely short, but in his case this will be because it will have a tendency of curling if he'd grow it out. He will also be much taller and more muscular than Joseph. Most of the time he will choose to wear sportswear. Abilities Reid's first ability will be Sonic Scream. He will be capable of producing powerful blasts of soundwaves from his mouth, which will throw everything in the vicinity backwards and into the air, and will break anything fragile. The shouts could also potentially be loud enough to deafen, and to harm certain vulnerable people. He will be immune to this effect himself. He will develop the ability to be able to use the sound waves to carry him and to fly upon. However, he will not be able to shout loudly enough to tear skin away, as Jesse Murphy can. Like all others who possess this ability, he will need to use his mouth to access this ability, and could be prevented from doing so by gagging him, choking him or otherwise physically preventing him from screaming. His second ability will be Energy Production. He will be able to produce a form of offensive energy, which will burn what it strikes and produce an immense amount of force. He will be able control how he emits this energy, forming spheres, bolts and blasts of the energy, or emitting a nova of it. He will also produce different forms of energy which would exist otherwise, e.g. creating electrical energy for an electrical device where there is no source, or keeping a fire burning when it has run out of fuel. The ability could also be used to increase another person's energy levels, preventing them from being fatigued, and to increase an ability's energy level giving immunity to negation. His final ability will be Jumping. This will let him "jump" from one place to another. It will take longer than most other ways of instantaneous transportation, but will also let him travel through time and take objects and other people through time, if he is touching or holding these when he leaves. It is named "jumping" because he appears to jump out of thin air in the new location. However, the ability cannot be used too much in quick succession, as the ripping of time and space could otherwise cause a permanent portal through time and space. He normally has to wait until the glassy orb-like effect has faded before "jumping" again. Family & Relationships *Mother - Andrea Deveaux *Father - Monty Petrelli *Brother - Joseph Petrelli *Sisters - Lexis Petrelli, Jennifer Petrelli, Siobhan Petrelli, Adalynn Petrelli Etymology Reid is an English name which can mean "red" or "reed". His middle name, Taylor, is also English meaning "a tailor". His surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters